Confesiones
by Ocean's Whispers
Summary: Leonardo quisiera no haber visto a Ezio esa noche de carnaval rodeado de "señoritas" puesto que ahora ha confirmado sus temidas sospechas sobre sus sentimientos. Lo que no sabe es que Ezio, tras encontrar algo que no debía, se planteará los suyos, llegando a una conclusión inédita para él. (Imagen de doubleleaf)
1. Capítulo 1: Noche de carnaval

**Notas de la autora:** No pensé que volvería tan pronto con otro fic (y menos con uno tan largo) pero culpad a BrightBennu por introducirme el ship Ezio/Leonardo (how dare you poison me ¬¬) y por tener la idea del fic J Del resto se encargó mi cabeza durante la noche xD

Es por eso que este fic se lo dedico a mi _amore,_ BrightBennu ^w^

PD: Voy a intentar que no haya demasiados spoilers, pero por si acaso aviso que estará situado en el Assasins Creed 2 en la escena del concurso al que se presenta Ezio en el carnaval de Venecia.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera la idea original del fic, que es de BrightBennu, yo solo le he dado forma y lo he escrito :3

Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Noche de carnaval**

Era noche de carnaval en Venecia y, como era de esperar, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente enmascarada, luces y música. Leonardo paseaba entre los canales, dejándose llevar por el ambiente relajado y fiestero. Llevaba una máscara que se había fabricado él mismo y se dirigía hacia una plaza muy concurrida donde había oído que se podía concursar para obtener una máscara de oro. Curioso, se dirigía hacia allí, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor y a los tejados, esperando encontrarse a Ezio corriendo por ellos. Cuando llegó le recibió un acróbata pero en seguida su atención se dirigió al escenario donde un hombre vestido de rosa hablaba a un público entusiasmado. Cuál fue la sorpresa del rubio al ver a su querido amigo en el escenario.

— _Signore e signori,_ este joven de aquí —Dijo levantándole el brazo— Ha conseguido más lazos que el resto de participantes, siendo así el favorito de las damas…

Suspiros, risas y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Leonardo sí aplaudió pero su sonrisa se vio demasiado forzada… Intentó llamar la atención de su amigo pero este solo mirada de manera sugerente a una… ¿monja? que le sonreía y mandaba un beso. Leonardo se tensó. ¿De dónde había salido esa _signora_? ¿Por qué actuaba así? La voz del hombre de rosa le volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

—Bien, esta prueba requiere…

Ezio ganó todas las pruebas con facilidad y Leonardo se vio a sí mismo cada vez más entusiasmado y orgulloso de su amigo. Sabía que quería esa máscara para fines más… oscuros pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un calor en su interior cada vez que Ezio sonreía y por eso se enfureció en cuanto le dieron el premio al tal Dante. El castaño bajó del escenario apesadumbrado mientras se oían abucheos dirigidos al otro hombre. Leonardo quiso acercarse a reconfortar a su amigo pero la monja que tenía demasiado escote se le acercó rápidamente y se fueron, hablando entre ellos. El artista se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar pero tras un momento de estupefacción se recompuso, convenciéndose de que quizás la _signora_ le estuviese ayudando en algún caso de asesinato. Repitiéndose esas palabras para no sentir el vacío en su corazón, se dispuso a seguir disfrutando de la velada.

Se volvió a encontrar con el asesino más tarde, cuando ya se dirigía de regreso a casa. Había girado una esquina cuando divisó a Ezio, de nuevo junto con la monja, hablando animadamente, pero esta vez el joven tenía pegado a él varias chicas de compañía. No sabía por qué pero la sangre le volvió a hervir. El grupito había entrado en un edificio y, sin pensar, Leonardo les siguió. De pronto recordó que había un burdel muy famoso dirigido por una monja y todo encajó en cuanto entró y vio el lugar repleto de jóvenes, un hombre que no había visto nunca pero que hablaba tranquilamente con Ezio, quien estaba rodeado de señoritas que alababan lo fuerte, inteligente y valiente que era y la monja.

—Es usted un héroe. —Decía una colgada de su brazo.

—Sí, venga con nosotras, le recompensaremos por su hazaña. —Dijo seductoramente otra que le acariciaba su torso. Ezio sonreía, deleitado por el trato que le daban.

—La verdad es que estoy bastante cansado. No me vendría mal un pequeño descanso…—Miró a la _signora_ y se mordió el labio inferior.

A Leonardo le dieron ganas de vomitar. Se dio la vuelta, repentinamente mareado y dispuesto a salir de allí corriendo cuando una chica entró y le vio.

—¡Oh! ¿Otro cliente que viene a celebrar el carnaval? —Preguntó acercándose al rubio descaradamente. En ese momento Ezio y sus amigos se giraron y repararon por primera vez en la presencia del artista.

—¡Leonardo, amigo mío! —Exclamó acercándose a él y posando una mano en su hombro. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿También vienes a descansar un rato? —Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo. El susodicho no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—No… yo… había venido… —De repente cayo en la cuenta. ¿Por qué había venido exactamente aquí? —Quería hablar contigo y te vi entrar…

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —Preguntó un poco asombrado. El rubio asintió.

—Vi tu actuación del concurso…—La risa de su amigo le cortó.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y cómo es que no te acercaste a hablar conmigo? Llevo un tiempo sin verte.

—Lo-lo intenté pero te fuiste casi corriendo.

—…Es cierto. Pero bueno, no pasa nada. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros y mañana hablamos…—Miró a la _signora_ , que asintió.

—Los amigos de Ezio son también mis amigos, así que puedes elegir a quien quieras, le haré un descuento. —Dicho esto le guiñó el ojo. Leonardo se volvió a sonrojar.

—Gracias pero… prefiero irme ya… tengo un trabajo pendiente…—Mintió—y voy bastante atrasado… así que lo mejor será que vuelva cuanto antes a terminarlo. —Se dispuso a marcharse de allí pero la mano de Ezio que seguía en su hombro se lo impidió. Le miró nervioso, de verdad quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

—Es carnaval, Leo—Le miró serio su compañero—Date un respiro, por muy atrasado que lo lleves te mereces al menos una noche de diversión. —Pero el otro negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—De verdad tengo que irme…—Dijo con hilillo de voz, para luego escabullirse hacia la calle.

Ezio se quedó mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Esa actitud no era propia de su amigo. Algo le pasaba. Siempre iba retrasado con sus encargos pero eso casi nunca le afectaba o, al menos, no de manera tan drástica en su humor.

—Vuelvo en un momento. — Murmuró antes de salir él también del burdel.

Ya en la calle cogió carrerilla y saltó hasta llegar al tejado, se conocía de memoria esa zona de la ciudad así que no tardó en llegar a la casa de su amigo antes que él. Se coló por la ventana y entró en su estudio. Tal como sospechaba no había ningún proyecto empezado y no parecía que hubiese ninguno por empezar así que se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que la puerta de la calle se abriese.

No tardó rato en hacerlo pero cuando Leonardo entró, cerró la puerta tras él y puso su frente en la madera, suspirando. Colocó sus dedos en el puente de la nariz mientras se mordía el labio inferior y golpeó la puerta con el puño maldiciendo. Ezio abrió mucho los ojos, esa actitud era complemente nueva y desconocida para él pero en seguida se recompuso, sin embargo a Leonardo se le desencajó la mandíbula al girarse y verle allí de brazos cruzados. Palideció.

—¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí? —Balbució, pero la mirada de Ezio era severa.

—¿Qué te ocurre a tí, Leonardo? Hoy estás _muy_ raro. —Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra. —No lo entiendo, ¿te encuentras mal? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? —Preguntó, la preocupación presente en sus palabras. El artista tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—Todo va perfectamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has mentido? No hay ningún proyecto que necesites terminar.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —Le espetó Leonardo, empezando a enfadarse.

—He ojeado tus cosas y no hay nada.

De repente, Leonardo se empezó a sonrojar violentamente.

—¡¿Qué has cotilleado entre mis cosas?! ¿¡Pero bueno, no entiendes el concepto de "intimidad"!?

Ezio se sobresaltó por el repentino ataque de Leonardo.

—Solo he mirado por encima lo que hay en tu escritorio, nada más…—Se disculpó. Eso pareció calmar un poco a su amigo, pero seguía con las orejas completamente rojas. —Leonardo, de verdad, si necesitas decirme algo aquí estoy. Siempre te voy a ayudar, igual que tú me ayudas a mí. —Dijo con voz tranquila Ezio, acercándose al de Vinci, que miró hacia el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Vuelve al burdel con tus amigas a descansar. Yo estoy bien. —Respondió Leonardo, tajante. Ezio no supo interpretar el tono de voz tan raro de su amigo y tampoco pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente dolido. Asintió levemente, entristecido. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Miró a su compañero, que tenía la cabeza gacha y temblaba ligeramente. Salió a la calle y cerró la puerta. No sabía por qué su amigo se comportaba de manera tan rara y tan de repente, y eso le entristecía y enfurecía a partes iguales. No le entendía, y no por el hecho de que fuese un genio brillante, sino por su actitud, que normalmente era risueña y despreocupada, pero ahora tan arisca, y de verdad quería entenderle. Se paró en seco. No sabía cuándo había empezado a caminar pero se dio la vuelta. Puede que su amigo fuese testarudo y no le quisiese decir nada pero Ezio era aún más cabezota así que no pretendía irse de allí sin una explicación convincente.

Caminó con paso decidido y abrió la puerta de golpe. La cerró de un portazo y, buscó a su amigo. Le encontró sentado en el borde de su cama, la cara enterrada en sus manos pero la alzó al escuchar pasos.

—Me da igual que no me quieras decir lo que te pasa, pero no pienso permitir que pases la noche de carnaval deprimido. He tenido un día y una noche _muy_ largas y quiero relajarme un rato, así que como no vengas conmigo a dar un paseo o navegar un poco tranquilamente por los canales, te sacaré a la fuerza.

Leonardo le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la estupefacción presente en su rostro.

—¿Vienes? —Demandó Ezio, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. Su amigo parpadeó varias veces y se levantó.

—¿Pero… no estabas cansado? ¿No querías… divertirte con las señoritas?

—Pasar el rato contigo también es agradable, además, es carnaval, no habrá que preocuparse por los guardias.

Leonardo estuvo a punto de decir que sí, que por supuesto le acompañaría a dar una vuelta, pero algo le frenó.

—…No sé si es buena idea…

—Claro, que sí, ya lo verás. —Respondió el otro tirando de él. La sonrisa de Ezio era tan cálida que Leonardo no se pudo resistir, ¿además, cuántas oportunidades tendría de salir con Ezio en una noche tan hermosa como esa? Se volvió a poner la máscara y salieron juntos a la calle.

Pasearon sin rumbo y sin hablar demasiado, disfrutando de la música y la compañía del otro. Se sentaron al borde de un canal mientras admiraban los reflejos de las luces y la luna en el agua y comían regaliz.

Leonardo todavía no se podía creer que su amigo hubiese renunciado a una noche de sexo por estar con él y, aunque se sentía extremadamente feliz de estar allí, una parte de él seguía triste porque sabía que su amigo volvería al burdel y siempre sería eso, su _amico._

Se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos así que no notó que Ezio se había levantado hasta que le habló.

—Falta poco para que amanezca. —Leonardo le miró—No me puedo creer que al final me haya pasado toda la noche levantado. —Sonrió mientras el rubio se levantaba.

—Entonces es hora de irse. —Le miró a los ojos. —Gracias. —Susurró. La sonrisa de Ezio se ensanchó.

—No hay problema, _amico_. —El artista esbozó una media sonrisa un poco forzada al oír la palabra. Se iba a marchar ya a su casa cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

—…En casa tengo un sofá bastante cómodo… si estás demasiado cansado puedes dormir ahí… No estamos lejos… —Ezio le miró un poco asombrado por la proposición y Leonardo deseó que no hubiese sonado demasiado rara. Finalmente el castaño sonrió.

—No quisiera ser una molestia, creo que hoy ya te he dado bastante la tabarra.

La sonrisa forzada de Leonardo volvió a aparecer.

—Claro. Nos vemos… por ahí, supongo. —Se despidió. Nunca podía saber a ciencia cierta cuándo volvería ver a su compañero, lo cual le molestaba un poco, pero tampoco había nada que pudiese hacer.

—¡Buonanotte, Leonardo!

Vio cómo el otro iba en dirección contraria, al burdel. Suspiró. Debía dejar de sentirse decepcionado porque su amigo quisiese un poco de compañía, al fin y al cabo, su vida era muy solitaria. Además debía de dejar de comportarse tan raro y arisco ya que Ezio le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo iba mal, tal y como había hecho esa noche y, aunque ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, debía hacer algo para que no afectasen de manera tan drástica su actitud y su amistad. Volvió a suspirar. Por muy listo que fuera, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esa situación.


	2. Capítulo 2: El muñeco de madera

**Notas de la autora:** Esta historia está tomando unos rumbos insospechados xd ni siquiera tenía planeado que tuviese más de un capítulo pero aquí estamos! La verdad es que no sé cuán larga será la historia, (sabía que iba a ser larga pero ya no estoy segura de nada, lo que sí sé es que no tardaré en actualizar)

Así que después de que Leo haya dejado quererse un poquito, vuelve el drama òwó

 **Disclaimers:** Ni los personajes ni la idea original del fic me pertencen (la idea es de BrightBennu, id todos a alabarla (yo iré a lincharla por meterme en este fandom! Has visto lo que has creado? XC )

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El muñeco de madera**

Ezio se despertó desorientado. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, sin embargo, un cuerpo al lado suyo le recordó rápidamente que se encontraba en "La Rosa de la Virtud". Se estiró perezosamente, se había pasado toda la noche en pie así que todavía se notaba cansado. Miró por la ventana, era tarde para la hora a la que solía despertarse, pero no demasiado para el resto de gente. Se sentó en la cama y se vistió. Al final ayer se lo pasó bien; el rato que pasó con Leonardo fue muy agradable y volvió al burdel tan cansado que se quedó dormido nada más llegar a la cama. Miró a la joven que todavía dormía. La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer nada durante todo el día así que podría aprovechar la mañana con ella… Para su sorpresa desechó esos pensamientos, la verdad es que no le apetecía… lo que era raro puesto que él siempre estaba más que dispuesto a echar un polvo. Se levantó y salió a tomar algo. Después paseó por los tejados, iba tan despreocupadamente que tuvo que salir huyendo e incluso matar a un par de arqueros que se percataron de su presencia. Cuando ya se cansó de caminar sin ir a ningún lugar, pensó en visitar a su amigo, había estado tan raro…

Era ya la hora de comer cuando llamó a la puerta, al no recibir ninguna contestación se coló por la ventana del dormitorio, la primera que pilló, pero se quedó quieto en cuanto vio que seguía dormido. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió antes de volver a marcharse, sería mejor no molestarle.

Volvió bien entrada la tarde y esta vez, tras tocar a la puerta, escuchó un " _Avanti_ ". Entró y se encontró a Leonardo removiendo su escritorio.

— _Buona sera_ , Leonardo. —Dijo Ezio. — ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

El susodicho se giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bien, bien. ¿Cómo estás tú, Ezio? ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

A Ezio le extrañó la pregunta pero respondió

—Bueno, me quedé dormido nada más tumbarme en la cama—rio. — Pero he dormido bien.

Si no fuese tan bueno leyendo expresiones y no conociese a Leonardo, no se hubiese percatado del alivio en su sonrisa.

—Pues yo me he quedado dormido.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué es lo que buscas?

—Mi cuaderno. Ahí apunto todos los encargos que tengo que hacer. Me han llamado a pintar un cuadro pero no lo encuentro.

—¿Así que tu actitud de ayer era…?

—Tengo demasiado tiempo libre, y mi mente necesita estar ocupada—la sonrisa de Leonardo volvía a ser nerviosa y falsa, pero Ezio solo asintió.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

—No, gracias, no puede andar muy lejos, ya me ocupo yo.

— _Va bene_.

A Ezio no le apetecía irse pero su amigo parecía volver poco a poco a ser el de antes y tampoco tenía nada que hacer allí dentro, así que simplemente se despidió y salió.

Durante la semana estuvo intercalando pequeños viajes hacia su villa ya que tenía un par de asuntos pendientes todavía por arreglar, explorar Venecia y los alrededores e intentar sacar de casa a Leonardo. Este había dejado de comportarse tan raro como la noche de carnaval, sin embargo, seguía sumergido en sus trabajos y Ezio podría jurar que le evitaba. Él intentaba que diese paseos o simplemente mantener una conversación, pero el artista apenas se esforzaba en responderle, simplemente volvía al trabajo o se ponía tan nervioso que Ezio desistía. Esa actitud no era sana, desde luego, pero el castaño tampoco sabía qué hacer. Había intentado que su amigo visitase un médico por si se encontraba enfermo pero ni modo.

Era ya tarde y Ezio se dirigía a casa de Leonardo, esa vez no tendría excusa, se había pasado todo el día intentado recuperar otro código y ahora solo faltaba que Leonardo se lo descifrase y, de paso, intentar de nuevo mantener una conversación que durase más de medio minuto.

Llamó a la puerta y entró. El artista se encontraba delante de un gran lienzo, pensativo.

—¡Ah, Leonardo! —Exclamó acercándose a él, quien se giró a mirarle, interrogante—Mira lo que te he traído. —Dijo agitando el códice. Al instante, la cara del artista se iluminó; su humor podría haber cambiado pero seguía entusiasmándose por los pequeños retos de ingenio. Lo cogió y en seguida se puso a descifrarlo.

Ezio aprovechó para mirar la obra casi completa, era una mujer semidesnuda y tumbada.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Exclamó Leonardo, volviéndose a su amigo. Al ver que este estaba observando el cuadro, le preguntó.

—¿Te gusta? —Ezio asintió.

—¿Te lo han encargado? —Ahora Leonardo asintió.

—No suelo hacer cuadros de este estilo pero me pareció buena idea cambiar un poco, ¿no crees? —Ezio se giró para mirarle pero entonces notó que estaba completamente lleno de pintura, no pudo reprimir una risa. Leonardo, por el contrario, se asustó

—¿Qué pasa?

—Jajajaja estás lleno de pintura, ¿cómo lo consigues? —Las mejillas de Leonardo se empezaron a colorear de un rojo intenso.

—No lo sé… no me doy cuenta. —Al ver que su compañero seguía riéndose le entregó el códice, empezando a enfadarse—Bueno, aquí tienes, ya te puedes ir.

Ezio dejó de reírse y lo cogió.

—Lo siento…

Leonardo suspiró

—Está bien…—Y volvió al trabajo. Al guardar el códice Ezio se percató de que tenía guardado en un bolsito el muñeco de madera que fascinó a su amigo cuando llegaron a Venecia. No se podía creer que aún no se lo hubiese dado. Le había parecido muy buena idea comprárselo, ya que sentía que le debía algo por todo lo que le ayudaba pero seguía teniéndolo él… Con una idea tomando forma en su cabeza, se despidió de su amigo y salió a la calle.

Al día siguiente se dirigía de nuevo muy animado a casa de su amigo; estaba impaciente por ver si su idea había tenido efecto. Llamó alegremente y entró pero se extrañó al no ver al pintor en su estudio. Miró un momento el cuaderno. La fecha de entrega del cuadro estaba concertada para mañana y, aunque le quedase muy poco para terminar, aún tenía que hacerlo. Extrañado, se asomó al resto de habitaciones hasta que le encontró en su cuarto. Entró e iba a decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de que sujetaba fuertemente el maniquí de madera. ¿No le había gustado?

Intentó decir algo pero no sabía muy bien el qué, así que tan solo se acercó al rubio.

No había hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? Solo había colocado el muñeco en la cómoda, junto con una nota en la que le agradecía toda la ayuda y le recordaba que Ezio también estaba ahí para ayudarle en lo que fuera.

—Te has estado esforzando todo este tiempo… y has estado muy pendiente de mí para que luego yo te trate fatal. —Empezó a decir Leonardo, con la voz rota. Ezio se asombró por la repentina confesión. Puede que regalarle el muñeco hubiese sido buena idea, al fin y al cabo. Leonardo se giró y le miró a los ojos—Lo siento. Y agradezco mucho el regalo, de verdad, pero no lo merezco; no después de haber sido tan antipático contigo. —Ezio sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Y te vas a quedar con el maniquí quieras o no, si no, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con eso?

Leonardo asintió lentamente con una tímida sonrisa

—Al menos te mereces una explicación.

Los ojos de Ezio se agrandaron, ¿por fin hablaría?

—He estado tan raro últimamente porque…—tomó aire—porque creo que me he enamorado. — Soltó apesadumbrado. Ezio estuvo a punto de exclamar que eso era genial, que no tenía por qué entristecerse pero el otro le cortó. —De un hombre. Y no hay manera que me corresponda. —La emoción de Ezio se estrelló. Ouch.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** òvó Lo iba a continuar pero me ha gustado cómo ha quedado así que el resto lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo

Por cierto, el cuadro que está pintando Leonardo no está basado en ninguno real, me lo he inventado xd y espero que no me estén saliendo demasiado ooc!

Anyways, capítulo corto (ya digo que en teoría iba a ser más largo pero bueno) y preparaos que en seguida viene el siguiente capítulo con crisis existenciales ;)


	3. Capítulo 3: Fantasías

**Capítulo 3: Fantasías**

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Miles de preguntas asaltaban al joven asesino que se había quedado petrificado frente a su amigo. Leonardo, al ver la confusión en sus ojos, intentó aclararlo.

—Es… una persona a la que aprecio mucho y nunca me imaginé que me enamoraría de él pero… en fin, me costó aceptarlo y cuando lo hice… me di cuenta de que nunca me correspondería… Sé que es una tontería pero por eso he estado tan raro. Me cuesta… asimilarlo. —El tono de voz del artista era triste y miraba al suelo. Ezio colocó sus manos en sus hombros para reconfortarle.

—Sé que es muy duro que alguien no te corresponda pero no por eso debes deprimirte. Eres una persona maravillosa, Leo; qué digo, la mejor persona que conozco. Eres un genio, brillante, talentoso, atractivo y de buen corazón. Que te interesen los hombres… bueno, supongo que… no sé, —dijo intentando apartar ese tema que no conocía— lo que quiero decirte es que, sea quien sea, es un tonto por no darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres y no deberías entristecerte. Si él no sabe valorarte, otra persona lo hará, ya lo verás. —Dijo mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa. Los ojos del artista se humedecieron y abrazó al joven con fuerza. Ezio le estrechó fuertemente, sentía una mezcla de emociones que no terminaba de identificar: pena, empatía, asombro, ánimos y…¿celos? Los apartó todos rápidamente, ahora debía centrarse en animar a su amigo que, por cierto, debía terminar un encargo.

El día siguiente lo pasó Leonardo completamente concentrado en terminar el cuadro para poder entregarlo a tiempo así que Ezio se pasó por su casa el siguiente día, tras la entrega.

Era muy temprano por lo que el asesino no escuchó contestación tras llamar a la puerta, aun así, se coló por la ventana. Vio que su amigo dormía profundamente. Bien. Había decidido averiguar quién era esa persona que le había partido el corazón para darle una pequeña lección y estaba seguro que en su casa obtendría información. Quizás era un joven apuesto que una vez le encargó algo y luego siguieron viéndose. Si eso era así su nombre estaría en el cuaderno donde anotaba todos los encargos. ¿Cómo lo encontraría? Ezio no estaba seguro pero esperaba encontrar corazoncitos o algo alrededor del nombre, como hacía su hermana cuando un chico le gustaba y le enviaba una nota. Cuando encontró el dichoso cuaderno lo abrió y buscó página por página, era más difícil de lo que pensaba puesto que la letra de su amigo era ilegible y no había ni un hueco en blanco. Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva que no dio frutos, se dispuso a buscar entre los papeles del escritorio. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que si era "una persona a la que aprecio mucho" se habrían estado intercambiando cartas. Con esa nueva idea en mente volvió a la habitación de Leonardo. En la cómoda, debajo de la ropa encontró cartas interesantes pero eran de hacía tiempo y Ezio necesitaba alguna reciente, en la que el sujeto en cuestión le rechazase o le diese una mala noticia. Miró en los cajones de la mesilla de noche, donde encontró más cartas recientes, pero no había ninguna con las características que buscaba. Frustrado y convencido de que debía haber algo, pensó en otro lugar donde Leonardo pudiese haberlas escondido. Miró su figura dormida, sus facciones estaban relajadas, su pelo rubio desordenado y respiraba profundamente, Ezio se lamió los labios inconscientemente al ver la boca entreabierta de su compañero. Sacudió la cabeza. "Una posibilidad," se dijo, "es que, presa de la desesperación, las pudo haber quemado…" El joven rezó por que no fuera así mientras que buscaba fondos falsos en los cajones. "¡Ahá!" Pensó al encontrar, efectivamente, un fondo falso en el último cajón. Cogió los papeles triunfante y los miró, seguro que ahí estaba la respuesta.

—…— Al principio Ezio se desilusionó al ver que no eran cartas, sino dibujos y los iba a devolver a su sitio si no fuera porque reconoció a la persona dibujada. ¡Era él! Ezio parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. A cualquiera le parecería bonito que un amigo tuviese dibujos sobre su persona pero… esos dibujos eran bastante… sugerentes. En uno estaba el joven asesino tumbado de lado y _completamente desnudo_. Ezio se sonrojó violentamente. "¿Qué demonios?" En el siguiente Ezio y Leonardo se estaban besando, pero no era un beso tímido, sino apasionado; rápidamente el joven pasó la hoja para, oh, no; encontrarse con un dibujo de ellos dos, de nuevo, solo que esta vez Ezio mordisqueaba el cuello del rubio. Los devolvió a su sitio, incapaz de seguir adelante por temor a ver qué se encontraba, estaba rojo como un tomate y salió corriendo de la habitación. Lo peor es que estaban perfectamente dibujados, con un detalle exquisito. Corrió por las calles, empujando sin querer a los pocos paseantes y llamando levemente la atención de unos guardias, pero eso no le importó puesto que, sin pensarlo se tiró de cabeza a un canal. Buceó y nadó hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y el corazón volvía a su ritmo normal al igual que el color de sus mejillas. Dándose por fin cuenta de que parecía un loco al haberse tirado a un canal así de repente, volvió a la calzada y se sentó en el borde, con las piernas colgando. Su cerebro repetía las imágenes recién vistas una y otra vez, una y otra vez junto con la imagen de su amigo durmiendo apaciblemente. ¿Sería posible que…? No, no podía ser. Sin embargo… La cabeza le daba vueltas y empezaba a coger frío. Maldiciéndose por el acto estúpido e impulsivo de tirarse al agua, compró un atuendo nuevo y escaló un edificio. Ya en los tejados, divisó un escondrijo que, si era sincero, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba ahí, pero le venía de perlas así que se metió dentro del cubículo y se cambió por la ropa seca. Una vez bien vestido bajó a la calle para comprar algo de comer, se estaba mareando.

Después de comer y comprar medicinas (por si acaso) volvió a dar un paseo, esta vez más serenado. Debía poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Para empezar, esos dibujos, ¿qué significaban? Bueno, estaba claro que no eran para referencias y que no debía haberlos visto, si no, ¿por qué habrían de estar escondidos?

"Oh…Por eso Leonardo se exaltó tanto cuando le dije que había mirado entre sus cosas…Supongo que temió que los hubiese encontrado…" "Está bien, dado que no he encontrado cartas, que la persona de la que está enamorado es alguien a quien tiene gran estima y que los dibujos lo dejan bastante claro, supongo que no puedo negar el hecho de que yo soy la persona que le he ha hecho sufrir de esa manera. Genial." Pensó. "En cierto modo, eso explica perfectamente su actitud. Pero, yo no le he rechazado porque nunca me ha dicho nada, ¿cómo es que piensa que no podrá ser correspondido?" La respuesta la encontró fácilmente. "El burdel. Ese día estaba rodeado de muchachas y dispuesto a tener un poco de diversión con ellas. Ahí debió darse cuenta o confirmar que me gustan las mujeres y no los hombres…" Enseguida se sintió mal por ello. Ezio no quería que su amigo sufriese y ser el causante de su mal le dolía demasiado. Quería arreglar las cosas pero no sabía cómo, al fin y al cabo, no podía cambiar los sentimientos de Leonardo para con él. Pero, ¿y los suyos?, ¿qué sentía exactamente Ezio por Leonardo? Desde luego un gran cariño, era su único verdadero amigo, aquel en quien podía confiar y acudir. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, algunas piezas empezaron a descuadrarse. La noche de carnaval estaba demasiado cansado y, sin embargo, decidió pasarla con él en vez de con las muchachas del burdel. El cuadro, normalmente le encantaría ver un cuerpo desnudo de mujer y, sin embargo, no le había causado ningún tipo de impresión, al contrario que ver a Leonardo dormido y sus dibujos, que le habían causado una reacción demasiado extraña. ¿Podría ser que sus gustos estaban… cambiando? ¿Era eso posible? Siempre le había gustado la compañía de las señoritas, de hecho, había tenido una novia pero cuando se hizo asesino… bueno, las cosas cambiaron y la verdad es que estar con Leonardo… _le gustaba mucho_. Se empezó a poner muy nervioso, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de Leonardo? Siempre le había visto y tratado como un amigo, un hermano, tal vez, pero enamorarse… ahora esa palabra le parecía demasiado fuerte. Necesitaba aclararse pero no había con quién pudiese hablar del tema.

Había pasado una semana y el asesino no había ido a verle. Leonardo se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, ¿le habría pasado algo o simplemente no quería saber nada de él? Dado que la última conversación que habían tenido había sido en la que Leonardo le confesaba que estaba enamorado de un hombre, probablemente Ezio había decidido dejar de verlo, asqueado. Suspiró apesadumbrado, no saber nada de él le ponía de los nervios. Ese día había bajado a comprar un poco de comida y materiales para pintar pero cuando se estaba despidiendo del vendedor un grito le hizo girarse

—¡Ahí está!

—¡Que no escape!

Unos guardias pasaron corriendo a su lado y el artista pudo ver a su amigo en la distancia, saltando para subir a los tejados, seguido de ellos. El corazón se le paró. Después de todo, Ezio _sí_ estaba en peligro. Les siguió hasta que finamente les perdió de vista. Molesto, no le quedó más opción que volver, lo que más le apenaba era que, aunque saliese ileso, Ezio probablemente seguiría sin querer verle. Entró en su casa y guardó las compras. Estuvo ordenando un poco su estudio y probando las nuevas pinturas cuando un ruido le alertó. Cautelosamente, cogió un cuchillo y se dirigió al lugar donde había escuchado el ruido, no oía nada más pero sabía que alguien había entrado en su casa. Sin embargo el arma se le escurrió de las manos cuando se encontró a Ezio en su habitación. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre y se tocaba el costado, malherido, también había restos de sangre en su traje.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Leonardo corrió hacia su amigo. Al ver que éste le miraba tan preocupado y apartaba su mano para ver la herida, intentó reconfortarle.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el rubio presionó la herida. —No es nada grave. —Leonardo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Voy a por agua y vendas…

—¡Pero tranquilo! Esta sangre es de mis enemigos… —Dijo mirándose las manos.

Leonardo volvió con todo lo necesario para curarla pero Ezio suspiró.

—Es solo un corte, un descuido.

—Me da igual. Quítate la armadura y la camisa. —Ordenó. El castaño le obedeció y Leonardo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para centrarse en la herida y no en admirar su perfecta musculatura. Limpió la sangre y se alegró de que el corte no fuese tan profundo como parecía.

—¿Lo ves? No es nada. —El artista le volvió a mirar mal cuando el otro intentó quitarle las vendas.

—Déjame a mí. —Ezio suspiró y dejó que el otro le curase. También tenía un corte, mucho más pequeño en su hombro, causado por una flecha que no esquivó del todo.

Una vez todo curado, el asesino volvió a vestirse mientras que el rubio tiraba el agua ensangrentada, guardaba los utensilios y esperaba a que el color de sus mejillas volviese a la normalidad. Cuando volvió a su lado Ezio le agradeció pero el rostro de Leonardo era serio.

—Tras una semana sin saber nada de ti te cuelas en mi habitación herido y lleno de sangre. —Le recriminó, dolido. El asesino bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. —Estaba preocupado, ¿sabes? Y con razón, visto lo visto. ¿Si no te hubiesen herido pensabas no aparecer nunca? ¿Eh? —Le miró directamente a los ojos, los suyos vidriosos. —Esto es por la conversación del otro día, ¿verdad? Ya no quieres saber nada de mí. —Se abrazó con fuerza. —Pues si esa era tu intención no sé por qué intentaste consolarme.

Los ojos castaños de Ezio se abrieron, había estado tan pendiente de sí mismo que se había olvidado por completo del tiempo que había pasado y la situación en la que le dejó. Se sintió horrible. Era cierto que había estado evitándole pero no por Leonardo, sino por él mismo, que ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

—Lo siento… —Quiso abrazarle pero no sabía si ese gesto era apropiado o el otro le rechazaría. —Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte, ha sido mi culpa… Pero tenía miedo… —Leonardo le miró de forma extraña. Quizás esa no fuese la expresión apropiada. — Estaba confuso y asustado. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía…—La expresión confusa del artista hizo suspirar a Ezio, debía decirle la verdad, entonces. —Verás, tras contarme aquello yo me enfadé con la persona que te rechazó pero entonces descubrí… que era yo…—Ahora los ojos azules le miraban estupefacto.

—¿Cómo…?—Ezio se sonrojó.

—Lo siento… cotilleé entre tus cosas…—Los ojos de Leonardo se abrieron aún más. No. No podía ser. Le miró entre aterrorizado e incrédulo pero la mirada culpable y el sonrojo del asesino le confirmaron sus terribles sospechas y notó cómo el color subía a sus mejillas.

—Idiota… No me lo puedo creer…—Murmuró dando vueltas en la habitación. Ahora nunca podría mirarle a la cara de lo avergonzado que estaba. ¿Cómo había podido pasar?

—Tranquilo, Leonardo. —Dijo Ezio, intentando que se serenase para continuar su relato, pero el otro estaba demasiado alterado.

—¿¡Cómo que tranquilo?! Ahora… si tú… yo…—Balbuceaba rojo como un tomate.

—¡Leonardo, escúchame bien! —Exclamó cogiéndole por los hombros y forzándole a mirarle a los ojos. —Al principio también me costó creerlo pero luego recapacité y empecé a pensar y analizar la situación. Estaba claro que estás enamorado de mí y me sentí muy culpable por hacerte sufrir. —El de Vinci quiso protestar pero Ezio no le dejó. —Fue entonces cuando me puse a pensar sobre cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Por eso he estado ausente toda la semana, porque… no me lo creía… Yo, que siempre me ha gustado estar con mujeres, enamorado de un hombre. —Le miró fijamente. —Pero es que ese hombre no es uno cualquiera, es un genio, brillante, talentoso, atractivo y de buen corazón. —Dijo con una sonrisa, repitiendo las palabras que le dijo la semana pasada. —Y es mi mejor amigo, y también me ama. —La sonrisa de Ezio se ensanchaba al decir las palabras y su rostro se suavecía; Leonardo, por el contrario, lloraba. —Dime, Leonardo, ¿crees que podrás perdonarme por haberte dejado tirado sin ninguna explicación durante una semana?

El susodicho rio mientras asentía y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle, ya había esperado demasiado. Ezio sonrió y le abrazó mientras correspondía al beso. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, los ojos de ambos brillaban y Ezio se inclinó para besar los rastros de lágrimas, lo que provocó que el otro riera y le abrazara con fuerza.

— _Ti amo_ , Ezio. —Susurró en su oído. El otro sonrió y se sintió muy feliz al poder decir con seguridad:

— _Anch'io_ , Leonardo.—Y le volvió a besar, esta vez apasionadamente. Ahora que sabía cuáles eran las fantasías de Leonardo estaba deseando hacerlas realidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** (¬‿¬) No me puedo creer que Leo haya permitido que Ezio viese su porno. En fin, espero que le saquen partido xd

YYY este es el fin :) Espero que os haya gustado :D Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo a estos dos tortolitos y pudiendo fusionar la idea de BrightBennu con una mía y dividiéndolo en capítulos.

Espero que os haya gustado :3 No me atrevo a continuar la historia con una trama más elaborada (qué digo, esto no tenía ni trama, era solo un experimento raro para indagar en las mentes de ambos xD) para no cagarla y porque no creo que tenga tiempo. Así yo creo que queda bien, pero si queréis más no dudéis hacérmelo saber en una review! ^^

PD: Anch'io= Yo también


End file.
